1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of power electronics. In particular, it relates to a heavy-duty circuit breaker comprising
a semiconductor component which can be turned off via a gate; and
a control unit which generates the gate current necessary for turn-off.
Such a heavy-duty circuit breaker is known, for example, from EP-A2 No. 0077930 (FIG. 3).